


Exhibit

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another field trip, another mummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Crossovers

Xander stood in front of the exhibit, his mouth gone dry. How stupid were the people in this town? You think they would have remembered what happened the last time they had such an exhibit. He wouldn’t forget, that was for sure.

“Xander? You okay?” Willow asked, joining him. “‘Imhotep, High Priest for Seti I. Suffered the Humdai curse for his betrayal of the pharaoh.’”

“And they brought him to Sunnydale.”

“Yup. If I remember correctly, when awoken, he’ll bring about the ten plagues and the end of the world. Don’t worry, Xander. I doubt you’re his type,” Willow added.


End file.
